The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is important to anyone that uses and relies on computers.
Data may be stored on a computer system. The data may reveal characteristics or behaviors of the computer system. The collection of data, however, from multiple computer systems may not be efficient. For example, the collection of data from many computer systems may result in an increased delay to analyze the collected data. As such, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for aggregating data for at least one resource in a target group of resources.